Changed
by forever and eternal
Summary: He never expected to turn into what he has, he didn't want to either but he wasn't asked. (Evil Gao) please just read it I'm not so good with summaries. Rated T just in case. I do not own Future Card Buddyfight
1. Chapter 1

Ok so the last thing Kyoya says is just bugging me, it might not mean anything, probably doesn't mean anything. Nevertheless I have had an idea of fan fiction pop up into my strange head. By the way this will be my first buddyfight fanfic.

Chapter 1 Uh oh

"Now finally I can hide the sun in total darkness." the bat hair style boy said by the window staring into the sunset. He couldn't stand the fact that someone had the gall to disobey him and insult him in such a way. He retched at the memory of his own creation being thrown aside as if it were trash while he had do his best to seem unaffected by it, he then smiled and began to chuckle sinisterly at the thought that his revenge would be served in the best way possible, Oh yes, he Kyoya Gaen will make sure the sun will be nothing but total darkness. _"Hmm it really is a win win,"_ he mused not only will he fix this broken world and its shattered system but he will be able to put a stop to those who plan to defy him.

"Sofia can you do me a favor?" He asked in a calm cunning manner.

Sofia turned her head slightly from the window, her eyes meeting the side of his face "Of course master, what is it?". She asked slyly but obediently.

"I need you to get a dark core and make a few," He paused for a minute then said "special arrangements for it."

"Yes master when will it need to be ready?" Sofia asked.

"As soon as possible, here are the arrangements," he said as he gave her instructions the dark core deck case required. "After those modifications are made please pay a secret visit to this person and persuade him to touch the dark core." Kyoya said as he walked over to a desk and showed his loyal servant a picture of the target.

Sofia looked at the target and couldn't decide whether she was surprised or not. She then nodded her head and went to door then stopped abruptly and said "both tasks will be done by morning,"then left. Kyoya just stood in the same place and watched the sun fade completely and welcomed the dark night.

Wow how was that? Sorry its short but I covered everything I wanted you guys probably know who the targeted person is but you know I couldn't help it. I'll try and update as fast I can since I just posted it on the fly. Anyways hope you liked it. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Someone Different

Hi again I'm so sorry I haven't gotten to post this. I know it's late I am sorry. I give a huge thanks to those who have read this and have bothered to go to the second chapter. I also give a huge thanks to zero and guest and I'll update as soon as I can. Either way thanks. I'm sorry about the chapter yesterday that was in code I forgot that copy and paste does that in the site. Now on with the fan fiction.

I forgot to post this but I do not own F.C.B.F.

* * *

It was morning already and the only inhabitants in the Mikado residence at the moment were Gao and Drum.

Flashback sometime ago

"Hana I'm going to the grocers with your grandmother want to come?"

"Sure, do I wake Gao and Drum up?" Hana asked her father.

"No let them sleep they've had alot on their minds." Hana's dad answered.

"Alright, I'll leave them a note." She said and left it on the table next to some food for her brother and his buddy to have breakfast.

The unsuspecting family then left their home on their way to the grocers.

In America

"Why do I have this nagging feeling," Suzumi Mikado thought and reached for the phone. She then hesitated and pulled her hand away she had barely called them an hour ago and felt as if she was overreacting. In the end she ignored this sensation and continued on with the day.

End of Flashback

Back in Japan

"Aahh" Drum yelled as he fell from the bed. "Watch it!" he angrily said and climbed the bed and pushed the boy in it off.

"Ow! What did I do?" Gao asked looking at Drum in confused anger.

"What did you do? You pushed me of the bed!" Drum retorted.

Drum and Gao continued fighting for some 10 minutes, their stomachs then grumbled, calling a truce they quickly changed and went downstairs. Once there they saw and read the note left by Hana. Well Gao did Drum just went ahead and started eating, even so the boy just saw the words grocers and groceries put the note to the side and ate his food eagerly. When they where finished they brushed their teeth and were making their way to the living room, and were having a small quarrel on who was hogging more space by the sink in the bathroom, when they heard a knock on the door. Trudging to the door annoyed they thought "Who in their right mind would be here this early in the morning?". Once the door was opened and they stepped outside and were alert not expecting to see Sophia there. Drum then spoke up and said "what do you want, ice queen".

Sophia then cocked an eyebrow and glanced at drum then averted her gaze to Gao and said "You know its not too late to accept a dark core,"

"We don't want anything to do with that thing, alright. Goodbye." Gao said and began walk back to his house. Sophia then quickly turned on her disaster force and used Gleipnir to bound Gao and Drum in the air and said "Whatever master Kyoya says is, I thought I made that clear at the finale of the Gaen cup." she then walked over to a protesting Drum and Gao. She took out the deck then grabbed Gao's wrist placed it in his hand. The dark core then began pulsing and the gem in the center began to glow a bright red, purple flames then erupted out of it and enveloped Gao's forearm seeping into him. Gao dropped the deck case but by then it was to late. Sophia then released them from the spell, grinned and thought all is going as planned as she went back to the gate to watch what was about to happen.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter once again and leaving you with a cliffhanger. IM SORRY! I just really want to set the suspense if there is any. Oh well did you like it? Thank you for reading. I hope I did well on this.

P.S. The next chapters name is called "Unbearable Retreat". Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Unbearable Retreat 

I'm sorry I'm bringing up another short chapter. And this time I did it for a reason. By the way the disclaimer is at the "summery" I'm not repeating it on every chapter, too lazy. On with the fan fiction.

* * *

Drum got up and started insulting Sophia, getting annoyed she started to attack Drum and he dodged every attack with a bit of trouble what could he say his small form was meant to be less intimidating not deadly. Gao was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall gripping his wrist in a futile effort to stop the burning sensation, panting and sweating feeling tremendous pain in his head and arm. He didn't know exactly how but he felt as if he were forgetting things, feeling the sensation that something bad was about to happen. Completely unaware that his hair was slowly beginning to turn into a dark red purple. "Drum!" he managed to yell weakly. The miniature dragon heard the weak cry from his human buddy, turned around widened his eyes at his buddy's appearance but worry pushed that aside as he ran to his side urgently asking "Kid what's wrong?".

"I don't know bud but its pretty serious and I need to tell you something just in ca- aauugh" Gao yelled as his eyes began to sting, squeezing his eyes in an effort to stop the pain. After a few quick deep breaths he opened an eye to look at drum throughout the pain revealing violet flecks in his golden eyes he said "listen Drum I don't know what's going on and I'm feeling different every moment that goes by so I need to give you some stuff to keep safe," he grabbed three cards from a deck the first was dragonic punisher the second sun fist sunshine impact and the third the buddy rare drum bunker dragon card. He then gave him his deck case after that the pain in his head became tenfold stronger, he recoiled and cried in anguish and held his head with both his hands his vision began to blur and said "Drum get out of here," as the last of his red hair changed to a deep red purple with his eyes turning a complete dark violet as they slowly closed and hit the floor with a very small thud. "Kid! Kid! Wake up Gao! Gao!" Drum said alarmingly and slightly shook his sleeping buddy.

"Dark buddy skill on," announced a mechanical voice.

Sophia used Berserk gard and reached for Drum who managed to dodge it just in time. Drum knew he couldn't do anything if he did he'd have huge problems with the entire dragon world. Who could he tell? no one but his friends would believe him and as much as he hated it he had to retreat. He couldn't stand having to leave his buddy but what would he gain from it? Getting caught by Sophia? No, if he was going to be of any use to Gao he was going to do it at the right time to save his best friend. Drum tucked the cards and deck case Gao had given him in his armor, and went to a place he knew they couldn't follow or suspect he'd be. "Don't worry kid, I'll come back and save you no matter what." Drum said with an incredible amount of determination flying away in the blue sky clenching his fists.(Is that right?)

"Ugh, he got away," Sophia said in an annoyed tone. She then used Gleipnir once more to grab an unconscious Gao and left using the disaster force.

An unsuspecting person saw the entire spectacle in the shadows. Processing what had just happened.

* * *

What did you think? Why did I change his eye and hair color you might ask, because if disaster/future force makes their hair longer so I'm like if it does that, when it turns someone evil it does something too. Ok so the last sentence is the reason this chapter is so short. Who do you think is the person who saw everything? And where did Drum go? Keep in mind that I will use quite a few characters from the anime, in this fanfic.

P.S. The next chapters name is "Who Are You?". Till next time


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Who are You?

Here it is the longest chapter as of yet. Sorry I took so long. I am currently writing a buddyfight au, I'm hoping to post it soon kinda took me months to get to write it. Hope you enjoy, on with the Fanfiction.

* * *

He opened his eyes and sat up, flinching a few seconds later from a pain in his head and right arm. He waited a few moments to see his surroundings through a persistent headache. He was inside a room, a pretty fancy one at that, it was simple and modern but had a depressing elegance to it with its black, gray, and white colors. He then got up from a bed he was on and suddenly felt a little woozy he started to topple over and placed a hand on the edge of the bed's railing, a hard task as he felt extremely weak. Realization then came as he tried to remember what happened before waking up, yet everytime he did his head began hurting more than it did before with no success in knowing anything. What's going on? Why can't I remember anything? Who am I? What am I doing here? He stood there full of confusion, panic and fear. He let his eyes focus and walked uneasily towards a door that was near him. "How long was I out?" he thought as he reached for the doors knob. He found it wasn't locked and then heard the sound of an instrument playing an eerie melody, he slowly staggered to where the music came from, leaning on a wall for support to a very large room that was a grayish white with an enormous organ. He went inside and the music came to an abrupt stop.

"I can see you're awake," a voice said directly to him. His eyes quickly went to who was speaking to him and saw a boy with white and maroon hair in the form of a bats ears and felt as if he knew him.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously, growing more cautious, the bat haired boy ignored him then said "It's surprising that you're awake so soon, even more so that you're able to walk, Gao." As he turned to face him. At the sound of the name Gao his head felt as if it began to tingle, and knew that was his name.

"Why am I here and who are you?" Gao asked the boy in front of him. The boy smiled and said "Don't worry Gao I'm here to help you. I'm Kyoya you just don't remember me, but I need you to trust me so I can help you. What do you say?" Kyoya then extended his hand to Gao. Gao stared at Kyoya's hand thinking what am I going to do? This guy says he knows me, but I can't help but feel as if I can't trust him, I don't know anything except that my name is Gao. I don't even know where I am much less where to go. I don't think I have a choice. Gao then accepted Kyoya's hand. Kyoya then smiled and said "You know Gao I think we're going to become good friends.". Exhaustion overtook Gao and the world turned black.

"Job well done Sophia, but tell me how long until he'll be stable?" Kyoya asked as he looked at the shaded corner of the room.

"The dark core's effect is still not completed, but rest assured that when he wakes up he'll be a completely different person," Sofia said emerging from the shadows of the rooms corner.

* * *

Drum was pacing back and forth inside a room, each step making a bwup kind of sound. What can I do? What can I do to help him?" Were questions he asked so much that he was dizzy, but didn't stop in asking them.

In another room were Drum and Gao's friends. "I'm really worried it's been four days, and we don't know where my dearest Gao is, we don't even know if he's safe. I'm also worried about Drum he doesn't eat or sleep much. He just walks back and forth in that room. Oh if only Tasuku was feeling better." Suzuha said to the others that were seated around a long wooden table.

"I agree, bro's pretty soon gonna wear out the floor if he keeps it up," said Baku

"I can't believe Kyoya went up to these lengths it makes me wonder how he's going to establish his plan." Kuguru said surprised.

"What we need is information on what exactly happened, I can't help but feel Drum is hiding something," Zanya said bluntly.

Tsukikage opened a scroll saying 'secret' while he said "nin,".

"Yeah, dudes definitely hiding something, he kept on stopping as if he wanted to say something but never did yo, something's going on." Tetsuya stated.

**Flashback(when Drum got there)**

Drum had gone to Kuguru's house, it was a bit of an unexpected place to be after all though Kuguru was his friend he didn't think Kyoya would attack a wealthy family. When he got there he called 'home' and told Gao's family what happened, where he was, and when he was planning to go back 'home' in a few hours just in case it wasn't safe. "With Kyoya anything could happen," he thought. What the dragon buddy didn't mention was what went on with Gao and the dark core deck case. The buddy dragon refused to tell anyone about that. Later on when everyone else came by Drum told them what happened always hesitating when it came to Gao's change. When he finished he left the room saying he needed sometime alone.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Drum was at his wits end it's been four days and there wasn't a single clue about where Gao might be. It didn't help that the buddy police couldn't do much about it since that entire fiasco with it being taken over. They searched everywhere and people doubted that Kyoya would do such a thing. "Argh you're so useless! You can't think of a way to save your best friend, much less find him and you call yourself a buddy.". Drum thought to himself and sighed in desperation, he looked at the clock, seeing it was getting late he decided it was time to go home. He went out the door and looked up to meet faces that were full of worry, not knowing

how to handle these situations he simply said "I'm fine, I'll be going 'home' now.". "No way bro, not alone besides we could all use a bit of fresh air." Baku said and smiled grimly while the others nodded. In the end everyone was walking Drum home. Even if it was such a big group the silence was heavy in the atmosphere. Their thoughts interrupted when they heard a person saying "Oh come on you too scared to fight?". The group quickly turned the corner of a building and saw a person pick a fight with someone who was smaller than the other, their appearances covered by shadows. The bully threw a punch at his "opponent" who was walking away as if the attacker didn't exist. Drum was about to warn the person but they evaded their punch and turned it into an attack. It was done in a form so familiar to Drum, in that instant he knew who the person was. The boy kept fighting without any mercy against the "bully" who had no chance of winning. Through the entire thing he grinned sinisterly, when he was finished he stood over his now turned victim who lay unconscious on the cement floor. Drum couldn't believe what he had just seen, something was wrong very wrong, this wasn't the Gao he knew. The boy only identified by Drum stepped into the light of a nearby lamppost. The others gasped in shock not only by what he'd done but by his appearance.

"Is there a reason you people are just standing there?" Gao asked annoyed.

"Gao what happened to you?!" Drum asked immediately.

Gao stared the small dragon "Am I supposed to know you?". Drum felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. "Tell me who are you and how do you know my name?" Gao asked growing irritated.

Drums confusion then turned into anger, he changed his original form and yelled "Just what happened to you kid? What do you mean you don't know who I am? I'm your buddy, Drum Bunker Dragon son of Fang Slade Terrestrial the Xlll and the people behind me are your friends. What did they do to you?"

"Listen Drum Bunker Dragon and whatever else you said. I've never seen you or anyone else with you in my life. I'm not the Gao you are looking for so can we stop wasting time." Gao said when his phone began to ring. He picked it up then answered. "What is it? ... Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm on my way don't get your white granny hair in a twist." Gao told the person over the phone then hung up. He sighed then put his attention back to Drum saying. "Well lizard brain and his friends, looks like I gotta go or some kill joy I know is gonna have my head on a pike." he said while turning to walk away

"Hey! we aren't finished here. Where do you think you're going?" Drum said and blocked Gao's path.

"Didn't you listen? I'm meeting up with someone, so can you move aside?" the red purple and raven haired teenage boy said.

Drum angrily yelled "I said we aren't done here, you aren't going anywhere especially to meet with Sophia!".

"Oh so the ice queen has friends, huh? Good for her, but you know there is one problem with you telling me I can't leave, and it's that I never asked for your permission. Oh well, walkings a bore anyway." Gao said then began to grin.

A mechanical voice made itself known by saying "Dark buddy skill on."

As he heard those words Drum felt as if his heart stopped, anger, frustration, and surprise, but most of all sorrow had washed over him. Time seemed to slow as he watched his best friend use a buddy skill from another monster. "How is this possible? I didn't do anything to turn it on, unless he, no, he can't, he can't have another buddy!?" Drum thought horrified. Gao's buddy skill was different than the one Drum was used to. This buddy skill yellow and had a cracked like platform with rotating triangles around it, and a purple and blue fire engulfing the sun like buddy skill.

"Well I can't say it's been fun. So bye." Gao said snickering, while flying away and looking back at the group.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. As a bonus for you guys here is information and a summary for the AU I am working on. I have full intentions to work on both fanfic's. Gao's appearance will be revealed soon in a picture just wait. Thank you so much for reading this you have no idea how happy this make me. I need help who should Gao's "new" buddy be, I'm thinking the world should be darkness dragon world what do you guys think?

* * *

There are two sides to the world, the majority of the population live in the average society of the year 2032 the other side is hides away in it with a thirst for power and rule. What do a group of teenagers have to have to say about this? Well, nothing because they don't know anything about it.

Rated t for death, not to worry I have no intention to kill off the any characters that are important just some characters that are irrelevant to the plot basically just some random person or people. No buddyfighting in this fanfic.

* * *

P.S. the next chapter name is Truths Out Drum. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Truths Out Drum

"Wait!? WHERE, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Drum said as he went back to his smaller form and stared at the night sky looking lost.

"Drum... Drum... Drum what happened the day Gao disappeared?" Zanya asked as he began to walk to the mini dragon only to be stopped by Baku who said " Not now, bro. Dude just got told by his best friend he's never met him then found out he's been replaced by someone else. I don't think we should ask him now.".

Drum snapped out of his shocked state only hearing the last part and snapped "I wasn't replaced! Gao just isn't himself right now," the anger and sadness evident on his face.

"I'm sorry bro, I didn't mean it like that." Baku said honestly.

"I apologize as well I acted unreasonably." Zanya said to the small dragon. His eyes filled with sympathy as he remembered how he almost lost Tsukikage to Elf.

"It's fine. I'm going to go clear my head alright. See you guys later." Drum said then walked away from the group.

They were oblivious to the person watching from afar, indecisive of whether to approach the group or forget everything that had occurred some time ago. Deciding to do what is right, the figure walked toward them. Right when the figure decided to turn back it was too late he already brought the attention of the others.

"What are you snooping around for!?" Suzuha demanded from a boy approaching them he had electric blue hair with random golden strands and dark brown eyes that could be mistaken as black. He was short and on the skinny side but not miserable, wearing a yellow shirt and blue hoodie with dark jeans.

"Listen alright I don't want any trouble and don't like feeling guilty, but I have information that you need to know about your friend that's been acting kinda weird." The person said as they took one step back from the group.

"What is it, and could you give us your name?" Kuguru asked curiously.

" My name is Quinn. Alright, lets see. I was walking around town testing out a new camera I got when I heard someone say 'We don't want anything to do with that thing, alright bye, thinking I was going to see a person get a good slap, I peeked over the fence. Seeing your friend closing the door and a chick using a buddyfight card to grab them in the air. I thought I was crazy and was seeing things but no it was really happening. I didn't want to get caught so I left my camera facing where the action took place and went somewhere safe, then opening an app that lets me see what goes on with my camera using my phone - sorry off topic. it was crazy the girl then grabbed one of those weird core deck cases and put it in his hand. Next thing I know his arms on fire and the flames looked like they went inside him. Ms. Crazy then lets them go and the mini dragon starts yelling and getting attacked by the girl. with your friend leaning on a wall in pain. It got even weirder because your friends hair and eyes changed color. He then passed out and then his buddy flew away evading capture from icy chick, who opened up a portal and used a card to take your unconscious friend." Quinn said bewildered hyperventilating taking in precious air.

Zanya then asked the blue and golden haired boy " You mentioned a camera if you have the video why didn't you show us in the first place?".

Quinn's eyes widened and his mouth formed an o then said "Oh yeah, um sorry about that. Hehehehe" chuckling nervously and scratching the back of his head with a red embarrassed face.

"May we see it? It may serve as evidence against who we're dealing with." Zanya said.

"Sure, here you go." Quinn said as he gave the camera to him.

"Come on wrecka It'll be fun!" Gao said contently with a large grin as he flew in the dark sky.

"No, it's dangerous and scary!" a small white dragon said to the boy next to her.

"But you promised you would if I beat Sophia in a buddyfight" he said trying to convince his partner.

"No besides if we don't hurry Sophia's going to kill you and eat me." Wrecka said terrified.

Gao looked at his buddy doubtingly and said "She won't do anything. Her hair probably weighs so much her head can't take it so she's always cranky.".

Wrecka started to squirm and squealed "That doesn't make her less scary!".

"Ugh, fine but you're still keeping your promise." Gao said to Wrecka determined. As they flew to their destination.

"I'm home!" Gao said as he went through the main door only to be greeted by a bitter face with white hair.

"You were told to stay inside," Sophia told Gao with an angry face.

Gao rolled his eyes and begun to smile then said "Careful Soph you'll get full of wrinkles with that face. Besides I'm here aren't I?

Sofia's eye twitched and her vein bulged holding back from causing someone serious pain

"Now now Sophia, no need for unnecessary violence hehehehe." Gao said nervously, thinking "geez if looks could kill." while sweat dropping, and Wrecka hiding behind him gripping his jeans.

Sophia took took a few deep breaths and said "Whatever just don't do it again. Ugh, Shido was a headache and now I got to babysit this idiot too." grumbling to herself as she walked away.

Hehehe that's it for this chapter. I know I said I would use characters from the series but I needed a few different character like these, apologies and the pic is taking longer than expected since I couldn't use my computer. Zero thank you for the offer on the card but I decided to use a card made by .2015. I wanted to make a certain character for the story. Thank you .2015 for the card you made. Thank you to those who read this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 how he woke up

* * *

I forgot to post the chapters name last time... Oh well anyways hope you enjoy. hehehe.

* * *

Kyoya Gaen was in his room sitting on a large fancy recliner in front of a television intrigued by a video taken of the encounter with Gao and his old friends. He had to admit their faces were priceless never had he seen anything like it. Kyoya then began to remember that day when Gao had woken up in all honesty he was surprised by how it went.

Flashback

"He should be waking up right about now," Sophia said bluntly.

"What if he doesn't?" Kyoya asked curiously.

Sophia shrugged slightly and said "If that happens then the case isn't finished or he'll never wake up."

"Hmm," was all the sound Kyoya made then waited patiently.

Gao's eyes slowly opened. He then sat up lazily and stretched while yawning then stared forward for a few seconds only to lie back down saying "Five more minutes," falling asleep once again.

Sophia and Kyoya sweat dropped not expecting what had occurred would've happened. They knew how the deck case had changed him but they hadn't expected this

After a few minutes Gao began to stir, he sat up and began to rub his eyes. He then looked around and saw the white haired boy and widened his eyes then said "Kyoya?!" and stared at him for a few seconds then spoke again saying "You're so old! What happened?!" completely bewildered.

"You've woken up Gao that's what happened you were in a coma for quite sometime now," Kyoya said to the him

"A coma that's weird, though I don't remember much" the awakened boy said honestly with a slight frown.

Sophia scoffed and rolled her eyes. Kyoya looked at her and shook his head then asked Gao "Gao you remember Sophia right?"

"Yeah and I can see she's still as depressing as ever," Gao said not even remotely.

"What exactly do you remember before waking up, Gao?" Kyoya asked

"Not much I'll tell you that, I only remember you and Sophia, the rest well it's kinda fuzzy then a blank" Gao explained.

"Oh?" Kyoya said convincingly

"Here, it's a, you're alive gift'," Sophia said and threw something at Gao. He looked at her narrowing his eyes and puffed out a cheek then picked the thrown object up and saw it was a buddyfight card from darkness dragon world that had white female dragon, she had a large black marking on her face that covered her eye and went toward her nose. Her eyes a piercing gold, with the right eye covered by a long ragged bang. She had pointed ears and horns on her temples. The she dragon had her hair in a long spiky ponytail and an armor headpiece. Her hair was black with the end tips white, and armor covered her back, chest, and torso while her shoulders had sharp spaulders, and her upper arms were covered by loose purple and gold organza like fabric and her forearms had a long cuff bracelet with an intricate design along with many scale like tassets acting like of a skirt with a large variety of the same purple and gold fabric that covered her arm. The weapon she had was a long spear with a drill on each end and sharp axe like blades just underneath the drill, the center of the weapons staff had a few black diamonds. Gao then looked up at Sophia and said "Wow I've never thought I'd see the say Sophia would do something nice." he laughed.

"Let's go Sophia, Gao needs to get acquainted with his new buddy." Kyoya said beginning to leave the room with an irritated Sophia behind him.

Before Sophia was leaving Gao spoke up and said "Hey, thanks, I really mean it.". Sophia said nothing and just left closing the door

End of Kyoya's flashback

In a way Kyoya would label Gao as unconventional. If the boy was always like that before the dark core he would never know. All Kyoya knows now is that Gao is sarcastic and lazy when getting out of bed, and is protective of those he considers friends, but when it comes to someone he considers his enemies he's quite vicious. Kyoya stood up from his luxurious chair and walked into another room where a meeting about Gao joining him in his plots for changing the world.

* * *

Gao was sitting in an office like chair slouching in it with his chin on the chairs corresponding desk, and staring at the wall. He was supposed to wait for Kyoya to introduce him to other people. "Ugh, this is so boring. Kyoya sure is taking his sweet time" Gao thought while muttering the last sentence. Gao then turned his head to the two beds right next to the desk. One of them being where his best friend was currently taking a nap. Gao then turned his thought's to when he was in a coma, how woke up about two days ago. He doesn't know how long he's been in it or much before that, was he curious? Yes, but only a little bit. He strangely didn't mind not knowing. After all he has Wrecka, and Kyoya, even Sophia, though she doesn't like anyone. He's got a place to sleep, he can pretty much do anything he pleases, more importantly he can eat when and whatever he wants. So what else is there to ask for? Nevertheless the bored boy's thoughts went to the time when he met his buddy monster.

Flashback

Gao stopped looking at the dragons design and began to read the card. Drill Wrecker Dragon. A size two monster with an attack and defense of four thousand. A critical of two and a call cost of one gauge. For any other purgatory knight on the field this card gets size -1. The dragon ability, Shedding Drill, When this card attacks, you can destroy one monster on your side of the field this card will gain a critical of +2. Gao then looked at the words of the flavor text and read allowed "Grasp this new beginning, and together we shall crush those in our way .". Gao smiled then blank a few times then said "What now?". A puzzled Gao then proceeded to set the card on a desk nearby and stared at it intently then moved on to poking it. Seeing those methods weren't working he decided to sit on the bed and set the card in front of him and said "Hey, my name is Gao, I already know your card name is but I'd like to hear it." moments passed by and Gao spoke again saying "Come on, I know we're going to be great buddies." after another few seconds Gao was about to give up when the card suddenly began to glow and took form of the dragon in the card but smaller and less intimidating. The small dragon looked timidly at Gao with large eyes and asked "Do you really mean what you said?"

Gao was stunned for a few seconds and grinned from ear to ear and said "Sure I did! We're going to be best buds. So what's your name?"

"Drill Wrecker Dragon is the only one I know." the tiny dragon said sadly with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Gao then pouted and hugged the chibi dragon tightly "You're like the little sister I never had! How about Wrecka? That sounds nice" he said excitedly not planning on releasing her.

The dragon widened her eyes and accepted the hug she received, the action telling Gao all he needed to know.

End of Flashback

Gao chuckled at the fact that even though they've only known eachother for a little bit he felt that he's known Wrecka since forever ago. They were like inseparable siblings, wherever he went she followed. Gao then faced the wall once again and mutted "I'm still bored,".

* * *

That's a wrap for this chapter. Again I apologize for taking so long. I also agree with the guest that said the story was too short. I seemed longer to me because I was writing it on my phone, even then they were short so here is a longer chapter. hope you enjoy What do you think of Wrecka and Gao, huh. You're probably thinking Gao doesn't seem very evil, but you're just going to have to wait and see, hehehe.

* * *

P.S. next chapters name is Meeting's Outcome. Till next time


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the new chapter. I have some news for you tumblr users out there, the news is that I am the tumblr user goldenandsilvereternity. If you don't recognize me, that's most likely the case I make buddyfight reviews on the episodes. So if you wanna check it out, or not that's cool I'm even considering posting this fanfiction on tumblr. I will warn that it is not solely Buddyfight on there and that I took a recent two episode break along with a few episode reviews missing. I have also realized I have been spelling Sofia's name incorrectly. so thank you and on with the fanfiction!

* * *

Chapter 7 Meeting's outcome

"Well this is great," Gao said sarcastically "It's been almost AN HOUR AND A HALF!" he continued, he can't even go outside because he had just woken up from a coma and needed to rest as much as possible which was Kyoya's nice way of saying Sofia won't break your bones if you stay here. Wrecka then shuddered in her sleep and curled up, Gao grabbed a blanket nearby and gently put it on her. He then remembered when he and Wrecka went outside for the first time since they met yesterday as he found out Wrecka hadn't tried out ice cream before, so he took her to an ice cream parlor before meeting up with Sofia. It was strange that he didn't remember ice cream through memory yet knew he liked it but that was it. They ended up trying every flavor they offered leaving the bill under Kyoya's name. Wrecka loved the ice cream so much she asked to take a few scoops to go. They were on their way home deciding to walk when they ran into this jerk who was just picking a fight with anyone he saw, we decided to ignore him and the jerk just grabbed Wrecka's ice cream and threw it at the ground causing Wrecka to go into her card form and hide away. Gao just wanted to beat him up and he thought he didn't know how to but he did. Then this dragon and his friends came up saying they knew him and yelled at him for what he did. "What would they know? They don't even know what happened." thought Gao. Nevertheless Gao couldn't help but get those people out of his mind there was just something about them. "What was it?" Gao felt he knew them from somewhere. As if they were really important to him, he began to feel a strange sensation of warmth and loneliness as his brain tried to find a clue, a picture suddenly formed in his mind, a place with greenery and mixes of browns and yellows and reds maybe a backyard and people all around him though he couldn't make them out. He felt an ache in his heart and a lump in his throat and his vision blurred. Then the picture was gone just as it came it left, nothing was there and he'd forgotten the entire thing he was about to remember. Gao then said "Oh I know maybe on the news in those huge crowds they have frequently, yeah it must be. Well that's the end of that!" he smirked. Gao then noticed something didn't feel right with his face, he raised his hand and felt a warm liquid streaming from his eye's to his cheeks non stop. "Tears?" he questioned himself. "Why am I crying?" he asked as his voice faltered and choked from speaking. The violet eyed boy then stood up He then began to notice the ache in his chest, his breathing was unsteady and he trembled. His legs then gave way as he fell on the chair, he gripped his shirt, his heart hurt as it felt heavy and throbbed inside him he softly chuckled. "How weird, I'm crying but I don't know why." He told himself as he laughed at the unknown pain falling asleep, shedding the last forgotten tear.

* * *

Kyoya didn't intend for the meeting to last so long. He didn't even get to mention the new member that would be joining them. Then again it's not like it mattered, he would still have Sofia escort Gao her.

Elf Kabala then began to say "We are beautifully coming closer to our you all this meeting will draw to a close".

The other members then began to stand when Kyoya began to talk and said "Wait just a moment. I have some news for all of you. Disaster has a new member and I would like to introduce you. So , Please sit down and wait for a few moments. Now before you get to meet this person I should warn you that you've met him before. Infact some of you have grown to dislike him, but I will tell you he has changed his views. This comes as a warning to not mention any of the past events you've had with him it will make things for the better. I hope it is alright and there aren't any inconveniences."

"Sofia." Kyoya said to the girl giving her the signal to leave, She nodded and left with her portal.

The members of disaster heard what Kyoya had said and understood every bit of it. Whoever this person was they had to act as if they didn't know him. If they did the consequences would be terrible.

Elf sat in his chair thinking "I can see what master Kyoya is doing, He is testing us to see who can adapt and do as told, checking the groups loyalties. though I do wonder who the master recruited is. Hopefully this person is are beautiful."

* * *

Sofia came out of the portal to find Gao sleeping on the desk chair and Wrecka sleeping on her bed. she moved to the chair and saw that the boy seemed to have a restless sleep. She noticed his hand was clenching his shirt on his chest, "Must be the dark core and some effect. He's breathing so he still is useful to Kyoya." Sofia thought to herself. "Get up it's time to go." She said to the sleeping boy and Dragon, Wrecka immediately woke up sat up straight after hearing Sofia and went in her card form to Gao's pocket. Gao shifted a little in his sleep and opened an eye then said "Go away, I don't need want to the first thing I see to be a beast.". Sofia scoffed and opened a portal taking all three of them in it. The portal opened at the outside doors of the meeting room, "OW!" Gao yelled as he was on the floor. Sofia's portal didn't listen to laws of gravity as he was still sitting in his chair that gravity just decided to listen after the portal left making Gao kiss the floor. A very small smile crept on Sofia's face proving her satisfaction, she then refocused and said "Master Kyoya is waiting.". Gao got up from the floor and rubbed his cheek "Yeah, whatever let's just get this over with. Gao face the door and opened it.

Kyoya then heard the click of the door and and smiled turning to see the awaited guest saying "Good to see you Gao. I would like you to meet some people.".

Davide started laughing and Shido's jaw dropped causing Davide to laugh more. He then stuck his tongue out and yelled out " Hey newbie! I'm Davide!" while he stepped on Shido's foot harshly alerting him of the situation and walked up to Gao putting an arm around him saying "The idiot that had his mouth open is Shido, Then we have Elf, there are other members but they aren't here right now.".

Elf then walked up to Gao yelling out "Oh what beautiful eyes!", but thought in his mind " They are beautiful but the other ones were even more."

"Well, hey! As Kyoya told you my names Gao. Hope we can all get along

Kyoya smiled in his seat, "perfect." he said.

* * *

Two Days Ago

Tasuku was looking for research on Kyoya Gaen. Mainly on what he used to open a portal to darkness dragon world. Tasuku was currently sitting on the floor in his room with a computer and loose pieces of papers scattered and crumpled up on the floor. He's been quite busy since they let him out of the hospital and he had a talk with Gao. Jack was in a similar position trying to communicate with people from other worlds and making sure that Stella wouldn't know what they were up to. As far as she and the others knew Tasuku was still recovering from the tiring effects of the dark core. Other than that they both had the help of Kiri who was finding who had funded or talked to Kyoya. "Come one there has to be something that Kyoya has been using to open that portal. some sort of main command control? Maybe some sort of power source? augh!" Tasuku yelled in frustration. Jack then looked his way and walked over to him in his small form, and said "Tasuku you must stay calm if you want to find the answer, how about we take a break? Maybe it might give us an idea.". Tasuku looked at Jack hesitantly " If we don't do anything now Kyoya will open that portal and the world will be in danger, I have to keep looking.". "It won't do you any good if you're overworking yourself." Jack said more harshly to the blue haired boy.

"Tasuku!" an alarmed voice shouted as the door swung open revealing to be Kiri. A surprised Jack and Tasuku looked at where he boy was standing and asked him what was wrong. "Gao's been kidnapped!" Kiri informed the two.

"What!? Why!?" Both dragon and buddy said appalled.

"I was visiting Drum and Gao last night. When Drum told me that Gao was kidnapped by Sofia four days ago. I asked him why he didn't tell us sooner and he said he didn't have a way of contacting us, but he didn't tell me what happened. He was different not like the dragon that would be on the edge of his seat to save his buddy, like he wasn't Drum." Kiri summarized the visit.

Tasuku couldn't believe what he was hearing "Why haven't we heard about this on the news?!" he asked.

"It may be because people believed his words so much that the police and buddy police are taking precautions so the riots don't start, Also the Gaen company has many supporters and money they are practically untouchable. The only thing that happened was that Gao was reported missing" Kiri answered while maintaining composer but anger was well noticed.

"Damn it!" Tasuku said outraged though he was upset of that Gao had been only been placed as missing instead of kidnapped, and a guilty part of him agreed them, it was a sensible thing to do this way people were safer and didn't rebel as much.

Jack understood how Tasuku felt he walked up to his buddy and said "let's go give Drum a visit, he may need help, and we also need to figure out what happened". Tasuku looked at Jack and nodded he knew better than anyone when it came to losing a buddy.

Kiri then smiled a bit and said "I'll continue to look for more information. Good luck you two.".

"You too Kiri. We'll see you later alright." Tasuku told Kiri and they were off to the Mikado residence to pay a certain dragon a visit.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter I really hope you enjoyed it. By the way I forgot to put that the buddyfight between Gao and Kyoya wasn't really scheduled till a little later.

* * *

P.S. Next chapters name is "Tasuku's Visit, Gao's New Bonds". Till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Tasuku's visit, Gao's new bonds

* * *

Hello! Last chapter was a feels train, hehehehe. Though the question I'm asking is do dragons have claws, paws, or hands? Oh well on with the fanfiction.

* * *

Drum was still dazed when he got home, he had locked himself in the room he and Gao shared. Gao's grandma even placed many cups with pudding next to his door, that only till the old woman left had the door open slightly and a red arm with claws took all the pudding cups then close the door once again.

Tasuku and Jack were flying in the clear blue sky, Jack looked at the blue haired boys stressed face and said "Tasuku I recognize that you're worried about Gao, but is there something else on your mind?".

"I don't know if you've noticed but Kiri's been acting differently. Almost as if he'd become more calm and collected, a lot more mature for his age and his nature." Tasuku explained as he looked into the blue sky.

Jack took his buddy's words into thought then said "Yes, Kiri has been acting quite odd but I don't think there's a need to worry. If Kiri has been acting differently we can ask him later or he will come to us and tell us himself."

Tasuku then looked at Jack and said "You're right, I don't know why I worried so much. I trust Kiri and if something's wrong we'll help him no matter what.". Though it did still bother him a little.

After arriving and entering with permission Tasuku began talking to Gao's family, The boy wonder gave them an apology for not preventing what occurred and asking for permission to talk to Drum.

When the family said yes Tasuku knocked on the door outside of Gao's room and heard a shuffle. Only to be followed by silence.

Tasuku closed his eyes and shook his head and knocked again then said "Drum It's me Tasuku. I'm coming in with Jack." and opened the door, well tried.

"Tasuku," Jack said to his partner and continued " It's locked.".

Tasuku sighed and stood in front of the door for a little while, hoping the red dragon would give in and open it.

"Come on I have an idea" Tasuku said as he walked past Jack and out of the house.

Jack following the blue haired boy to Drum and Gao's room, Jack looked at his buddy in confusion.

Tasuku faced the small green dragon and asked "Jack could you activate the buddy skill right now?".

Jack then nodded in agreement. Then a voice from the yellow and blue deck case said "buddy skill on,". With the green flaming wheels appearing at the young cops feet and making him airborne as he flew to Drums window. The young cop then proceeded to knock on it; no response.

Tasuku then knocked a little bit more harshly and kept doing to the point where he said "Drum If you don't let us in we'll have to take drastic measures.". He hoped the fact it was a window would coax Drum into opening it.

He knocked a few more times until he came face to face with the bunker dragon. Tasuku was stunned. He'd never seen Drum look so weary and defeated, he wasn't wearing his helmet or his upper body armor and had red drowsy eyes with dark bags beneath them wearing a sad frown on his face as he lazily opened the window and left it. On another note Tasuku noticed that Drum was in his original form. The room had the lights turned off and was a complete mess the bed had claw markings. The drawers were all crookedly opened and clothes were all over the floor, pudding cups scattered beside the bed which the mattress was drooping from the frame a little and furniture was either flipped over or turned to the side. The blue haired boy had come here to help but he didn't know what to say anymore as he stood surprised and worried.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" a voice suddenly boomed. Tasuku faced Drum, in shock to see Jack in his original form punching Drum's face.

Drum fell backward but managed catch himself with his elbows and palms on the floor and stared at an angered Jack with stunned eyes. Drum didnt even have time to react when Jack began to yell at him saying "Look around you! Is this what Gao would approve of!".

Tasuku then understood Jack's intention, closed his eyes and gave a small smile then walked a safe distance letting his buddy take charge.

An angered Drum quickly stood up pointing a finger at Jack and yelled "Don't you dare bring up Gao and what he would say! Especially when he isn't Gao anymore!" throwing a punch at Jack's gut avoiding the armor.

Jack took a step backward as he grunted from the hit. "What do you mean he isn't Gao anymore!" Jack said and punched Drum in the stomach.

Drum coughed and aimed for his opponents face and yelled "You heard me! He's changed and has a new buddy!". Drum's right fist connected with Jack's face along with his left. Drum's angrily yelled "He looked at me square in the face and said he didn't know me. That he wasn't the Gao we were looking for." he continued to punch Jack left and right. He continued to yell "He even went against his own beliefs and beat up a kid! Gao would never hurt anyone on purpose! He would never resort to violence! The fact that I'm so pathetic and I couldn't protect him and because of it he's - Argh! That kid, my best friend is gone because of me!".

Jack knew his friend was upset and knew the pain of letting someone he cared about taken away, so he took all the blows, but the green dragon had a point he wanted to get across so it was his turn. Jack began his attack on Drum with a flurry of punches as he said "So you're just going to give up like that?! Without even trying!? You're supposed to be the next leader for your clan! What happened to Drum Bunker Dragon! The one who swore he would never give up on his buddy! The one who swore to stay by his side even if the entire world were against him! And you're going back on your word now!".

Both dragons kept fighting exchanging words and punches till they raised a shaky fist slowly, then falling backwards and hitting the floor loudly as they breathed heavily from exhaustion.

Drum began to smirk. "Thanks...Jack...I was...pretty...jacked up" Drum said gasping after every word. "No...pun...intended."

"No thanks is needed Drum you would've done the same for me." Jack said taking large breaths.

After a few minutes of just lying there Drum quickly stood up and with a newfound determination he spoke "Can't lie around here all day I've got a best friend to save. He!" He laughed "So Jack wanna help me get my buddy Gao back?" He asked. Drum grinned and turned to Jack extending his hand as an offer to help the green dragon up.

Jack smiled, "You can bet on it." He said and clapped and grasped Drums hand.

As Drum helped Jack up Tasuku walked closer to the Dragons and smiled saying "Alright guys let's get to work!".

Gao honestly didn't know how to explain what he felt when he met the others. Maybe the right word was awkward. He felt as if he couldn't have a conversation at all. He had absolutely nothing to talk about, no past experiences, people he's met, his parents, himself, nothing. So he just sat there at the end of the table watching dust collect on the flat gray surface, puzzled boredom clearly evident on his face.

Elf cleared his throat and asked "Gao, can tell us how you met master Kyoya?".

Gao's face suddenly grew serious as he gazed at all of them. He spoke " Well," he paused for a dramatic effect. All eyes were intently on Gao. "I don't really remember!" he said and laughed. The group stared at him incredulously.

Shido continued the conversation and asked "Well, Gao is there anything else you can tell us about yourself?". He smiled, mentally praising himself for his performance.

Gao looked up and brought his hand to his mouth and tapped his lips with his fore finger thinking about what he should say about himself. "Aw! To heck with it, I'll tell them everything." he thought. Removing his hand from his chin and crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair saying "Kyoya, Sofia, and I go back as great buds, though I decided to take a really long nap and forget everything about the life I've lived till I woke up. Only remembering a few moments with Kyoya and Sofia, met Wrecka who's my buddy and best friend, turns out we both like ice cream and I apparently know martial arts." yawning afterward and smacked his lips.

"Haha! I like this kid! He's a riot!" Davide said tipping his chair over and placing his legs on the table for support.

"I do admit master Kyoya I am impressed with your selections for allies as always. He does seem quite dependable. Now, Gao you'll be working with all of us. I don't think I will mind teaching you a few things. Afterall I am a kind considerate person, so take the advice I give you like your life depended on it." Shido said snobbishly.

Gao looked at Shido and blinked "Ok," He said taking Shido's words carefully.

Davide rolled his eyes and said "Don't, his advice will probably kill you. He's an idiot after all. If you wanna learn anything stick with me, alright."

Elf then spoke putting blush on his face looking into a mirror and said "Just know Gao if you want to ask me anything go ahead I'll answer gorgeously.".

Kyoya stood up and chuckled in satisfaction, with the attention being turned to him he said "Now that we've all met I draw this meeting to a close. You can all leave. Oh Gao, please stay I have to speak to you in private.".

The other members stood up and walked out the door with Sophia being last as she turned to close it. Gao stayed in his seat and looked at Kyoya waiting for him to speak.

Kyoya walked up to Gao "Gao I really hope you can help me. I realize I made you meet the people you will be working with, but I never told you for what purpose. Do you know what it is?"

Gao scrunched his nose and thought for awhile. A long while.

Kyoya then thought enough time had passed he started talking again "Seeing as you can't answer I will tell you alright Gao?".

Silence

"Gao?" Kyoya asked.

"Gao? Gao?" Kyoya asked again.

"ZZZzzzzz"

"The bat haired boy looked at Gao astonished at the fact the boy fell asleep."

Gao's head began to fall stirring him enough to awaken. He then stretched in his chair finishing with the sound people made after stretching. "Listen Kyo you could be the gangleader of some of the biggest criminals for all I care, you can count on me for anything."

Kyoya smiled thinking "Alright then Gao welcome to disaster."

"Thanks dude, hope I can help"

"It's been bothering me so much I could break out," Elf said to himself walking down a hallway with a hand on his cheek looking in his compact.

"What is it ?" A boy with black with reddish purple hair who was walking down the same hall but in an opposite direction asked the green haired man.

Elf looked at the boy and gasped then said "Oh your clothing has been bothering me it's so un-beautiful!" he said in dramatic voice and pose.

"Well that's kinda rude but ok, I don't really care what I put on so-" Gao was cut off and started being pushed.

"No, no, no we can't have that. Do not worry I will make you beautiful!" Elf said.

Well guys that's the end of this chapter. I ended this the way I did for a reason. It being I will make a poll deciding what Gao's clothing should be, leave your idea in the comments or pm me. Winner gets to have their clothing design be for Gao while all other entries will be in the next chapter! You can submit till saturday June 18, 2016 US Calendar, voting will end Friday June 24, 2016 US calendar. Have fun! By the way what is the sound that people make when they Yawn? I'd really like to know.

P.S. Next chapters name is Clothes! Clothes! Clothes! Till next time!


End file.
